hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season (ThePhoneExpert)
(special thanks to Hypercane for making the template!) The 2019 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season was the first to use the new basin features, including a new scale. It was an average season, with 15 storms, 8 Cyclones, and 4 Major Cyclones. Activity was higher on the Bay of Bengal; the first time ever since 2016. The first named storm, Alma, formed on May 21, while both the season's first Cyclone and Major Cyclone, Bansi, formed on the next day. The season's last named storm, Olivier, dissipated on November 4. This year saw less modest effects on land and less activity, contrary to the previous year. The new scale, which is the Enhanced IMD Scale, revises all the intensities, and now is adjacent to the Saffir-Simpson wind scale. The lowest, being the Tropical Depression, and the strongest; being the Super Cyclone, are adjacent to both Tropical Depression, and Category 5 on the Saffir-Simpson scale. The season, for the first time ever, began officially on May 15, and ended on December 25, 2019. All the storms this season formed inside the boundaries, the first time ever observed. Bansi was notable for topping on all categories of the new scale, the first Cyclone to do so. Overall, there were 978 total fatalities this year, and damages of over $25 Billion. Most of the fatalities came from Cyclone Miriam, while most of the damage came from Bansi. Seasonal Summary The season began early, with Tropical Storm Alma forming on May 21. Alma became the first ever storm to be tagged as a Tropical Storm in the new scale. However, Bansi; forming a day after Alma, quickly intensified to a Category 5; topping all the categories in the IMD Scale, the first cyclone in the region to do so. In addition, it was also the first Category 5 in the Bay of Bengal since Hikaa of 2018. Bansi made landfall in Odisha at record peak intensity, making it the most intense storm to ever make landfall in the history of the state of Odisha. After a kickstart, the season slowed down, with only one Tropical Storm forming in June. Carlos became the second Cyclone of the season before weakening after a landfall on the Coromandel Coast. Only 2 Tropical Systems formed in July; Dalilia and Elena. Activity began to peak again as August saw 5 Tropical Storms forming, the stronger one being Gita. Gita made landfall as a Category 3 near Diviseema, Andhra Pradesh, causing billions of dollars of damages. Ishak and Jessica striked opposite ends of South India as minimal Category 1 Tropical Cyclones. Ishak was the first Tropical Cyclone to make landfall in Kerala since Amphan last year. Activity slowed down yet again in September, with only 2 systems forming. One of the systems, Lindsay, became the longest lasting storm in the basin, lasting for 24 days. Despite a long duration, Lindsay only managed to hit Cyclone status. On October, Miriam became the first and the strongest Tropical Cyclone to make landfall in the Irrawaddy Delta on Myanmar since Nargis in 2008. Tropical Storm Niklaus during that time, also formed. Lindsay finally met its demise on October 11 after a record breaking journey over the Arabian Sea. The final storm, Olivier, formed on November 7, and dissipated 3 days later. ImageSize = width:930 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Cyclone_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Moderate_Cyclone_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Major_Cyclone_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Extremely_Major_Cyclone_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Cyclone_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:09 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/05/2019 till:27/05/2019 color:TS text:"Alma" from:22/05/2019 till:29/05/2019 color:C5 text:"Bansi" from:12/06/2019 till:20/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Carlos" from:01/07/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:TS text:"Dalilia" from:18/07/2019 till:27/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Elena" from:02/08/2019 till:06/08/2019 color:TS text:"Faris" from:16/08/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:C3 text:"Gita" barset:break from:23/08/2019 till:27/08/2019 color:TS text:"Helena" from:27/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Ishak" from:28/08/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Jessica" from:15/09/2019 till:19/09/2019 color:TS text:"Keith" from:19/09/2019 till:11/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Lindsay" from:01/10/2019 till:09/10/2019 color:C4 text:"Miriam" from:04/10/2019 till:07/10/2019 color:TS text:"Niklaus" barset:break from:07/11/2019 till:10/11/2019 color:TS text:"Olivier" bar:Month width:7 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(760,30) text:"(From the" pos:(807,30) text:"Enhanced IMD Scale)" Category:Cyclones Category:North Indian Ocean Cyclones Category:Above-average seasons Category:TPE's NIO Series Category:ThePhoneExpert Category:ThePhoneExpert's seasons